


make her say oh

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Lowercase, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, getting around the purity ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they've been dating for a minute, and naruto realizes that mabe there are some ways around the entire 'purity ring' situation between him and hinata. –– modern au, naruhina, pwp.





	make her say oh

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by all the naruhina dj that feature naruto going down on hinata like an expert.

that silver band around hinata's ring finger, the really expensive one set with tanzanite and turquoise, was beginning to cause problems for naruto and his relationship with hinata. he respected her decision, even if it was something that her father had suggested, and he had been respecting it for the past year and a half. and now, now he was starting to get these _urges_. temptations. and oh god, did he want to act on them. but he couldn't. and he wouldn't, because he respected her and he respected the choice she had made.

even if it was driving him absolutely crazy. and had been for the past two years.

"how did you and neji get over this thing?" naruto had been hanging out with tenten for the day, they were supposed to be working on a project together for their health class–a ge requirement that naruto had waited until the last minute to fill.

"we got married." tenten offered, the simple silver band on her ring finger a testament to that. naruto could only make an 'o' shape with his mouth as he remembered that that really did happen.

"well, we can't get married. especially like you and neji did, i think hinata's dad would murder me." neji and tenten had eloped, and naruto was absolutely sure that hinata's dad would cut his dick off if he even if the thought had crossed his mind.

tenten could only roll her eyes at this, because she really had no interest in talking about her cousin's sex life, or lack thereof. and turned her attention back to the laptop on the table. this was supposed to be them working on their project, _not_ fix naruto's sex life time.

"naruto, focus." tenten tried to get him to look back at the work, but his mind was already gone and she could only roll her eyes. closing her laptop, she looked across from him.

"okay, i'll let you in on a secret, before we got married, we used to do _other_ things. you know, to get around the entire 'no sex' thing." tenten really didn't want to explain this to naruto, but it appeared the only way to really get this through to him.

there was a moment of silence as naruto registered what tenten had said to him. as it did, the expression on his face changed from one of confusion, to understanding, to happiness, and then disgust.

"ew! i don't want to know about what you and neji do in bed, tenten! i'm just here to study!" and with that, naruto opened up his notebook again, acting as if he was going to actually study––tenten knew better and that within the next fifteen minutes, he would be distracted again.

whatever. at least they could get some work done for the time being.

* * *

 

if there was one thing that naruto loved, it was coming home to hinata. it had been hard, nearly impossible, for him to convince her father to let them move in together. he had been told that it was unbecoming, and that it could lead to th two of them doing other unsavoury things that would essentially lead to hinata becoming pregnant and having to drop out of university to rise her child. she would also be raising this child without naruto's help, because he would realize that he was in no way ready to raise a child. naruto would run off to work on an oil rig and––

naruto had to point out that he didn't even know where oil rigs where and neji (who was there supervising the whole thing) pointed out that hiashi was on a slippery slope. the elder hyuuga blanched and wanted to smack his nephew for _not_ taking his side.

they managed to settle it though. the apartment that hinata and naruto moved in to wouldn’t be too far from hinata's family home, not too far from campus and not too far from naruto's family home (though his parents weren't too concerned with their son being defiled or defiling anyone). hiashi would have a key but he was required to inform them whenever he was going to visit.

so far, it had worked out perfectly. the couple was absolutely enjoying their domestic life together, hiashi came over a lot less than they both expected (but it was just to the fear of him coming that kept them on their toes).

everything had been perfect.

well. almost everything.

the sexual situation between the two of them had been fine at first. no more different from the usual situation when they lived separately. but, the longer they lived together, the harder it became, they both realized. from the first time naruto had accidentally seen hinata naked for the first time.

he had stepped into the bathroom shortly after she had gotten out of the shower and gotten quite an eyeful. the swell of hinata's breasts, her nipples that were a little brown and naruto found himself staring, with his mouth open before he realized what he was _actually_ doing––staring at a naked hinata. hinata had been embarrassed, rightfully so, and naruto had apologized harder than he ever apologized about anything.

even the apology and cold shower didn't stop him from furiously jerking off to the thought of hinata's body. it had been one thing to imagine it, but to actually see it? that was something completely different and naruto wasn't sure what to do.

and it didn't help how one night, after a rather intense make out session, that hianta had expressed her desire to have sex with him too and that even for her, waiting was becoming just a bit more difficult.

now tough, now that naruto had this way "around it", there was going to be no more cold showers, no more awkward make outs, nothing like that! it would be perfect.

"you want to do _what_?" what naruto hadn't expected was the concept of hinata maybe not being on board with his idea.

"i wanna try…i dunno…maybe, eating you out! it doesn't _count_ as sex, so i mean we could do that, you know? and like…i mean aren't you curious or anything like that?" he suddenly sounded so unsure of himself, because he hadn't actually considered that hinata wouldn't be on board with it.

a silent beat skips over them as hinata processes what was said to her and actually thinks about it.

"we can…just not tonight though. this saturday night." there was a pause as naruto realised what she said and he gave a smile and a nod of his head. saturday was three days away. that was going to be absolutely perfect for the two of them. to give themselves time to prepare mentally––and in naruto's case, practice.

* * *

 

saturday came far quicker than naruto thought it would but he had a busy past few days that included finishing his project with tenten and training sessions. he was supposed to have match next month or something––jiraiya hadn't gone in to exact detail over it and naruto hadn't really pressed the issue much.

so when naruto returned home that evening, having stopped at ino and sakura's apartment to mooch food off of those two––they always had a full fridge but were never home to actually eat it so it was always open (to naruto. and sasuke. and shikamaru and chouji) whenever they needed a snack or something. he was more than ready to crawl into bed with hinata and cuddle up with her.

"i'm home~!" naruto called out as he entered the apartment, slipping off his shoes at the door. hinata was perched on the couch, dressed in her lounge clothes and reading a book and when naruto announced her presence in the apartment, she nearly snapped the book closed and took a minute to relax herself before she closed the book and sat it to the side.

totally calm, cool, and collected.

"na-naruto-kun. welcome home." she was stuttering and her face was flushed just a bit and naruto instantly found himself by her said, his hand pressing against her forehead. it had been _forever_ since hinata had blushed and stuttered around him. and it made him worried.

the feeling of his hand on her forehead made hinata blush more, and naruto looked at her, worried.

"are you okay?" there was concern in his voice as he looked at his girlfriend, wanting to make sure that she was truly okay, because something must be wrong with her right?

"i'm f-fine. just…nervous about tonight." hinata admitted, taking a small step back from naruto, she could feel the heat his body emitted from their close range and it only made her feel just a bit even more nervous. if that was possible.

a beat skipped as naruto tried to figure out what she meant about tonight. why would she be nervous about tonight?

then it hit him. like a ton of bricks.

right. tonight. tonight was the night that they had planned to spend together. to do the thing. the thing that he had researched so much about. that night.

right.

"i…i'm gonna go shower and then we can go to bed." the go to bed part was implied, because if naruto was right, the two would finally be doing anything other than sleeping. hinata nodded her head and naruto hesitated for just a minute before stepping off and doing a strange speed walk type thing to the bathroom.

while in the shower, naruto tried to remember his plan of attack. first, he jerked off. something quick so that just in case hinata touched him in response or something, he wouldn't actually cum too early and ruin the moment. then he spent some time cleaning under his nails, making sure that they were clean and free of any dirt. he had read online during his research that he could give her a uti if he did this with dirty hands and that was something that he definitely didn't want to do.

after finishing up in the shower naruto checked himself out in the mirror, inhaling deeply and building up his confidence before heading out of the bathroom to join hinata in the bedroom. she was sitting on their bed, her book still in her hands and naruto took a second to appreciate the scene in front of him. this was something that he got to enjoy every single day and there was just a swelling in his chest as he looked at her. this was someone he loved, n their ebd, and they were about to share an intimate moment together.

clearing his throat just a bit, to make his presence known––though he was sure that hinata already knew he was out of the shower and in the room––naruto moved to sit on the foot of the bed, keeping some distance between him and hinata as she looked up at him. her face was flushed once more but she sat the book aside and smiled at him just a bit.

"so…" naruto moved on to the bed, closer to hinata. this felt like the first time they ever spent the night together in their new apartment, naruto just as nervous as he had been that night. he had only bothered to throw on pair of boxers when he got out of the shower. this was normal for him––he normally wore a t-shirt with it when he went to bed, but since he was going to take it off anyway, what was the point?

"so." hinata mimicked him, laughing just a bit as she did. she wasn't mimicking him to spite him, but rather because she didn't know what exactly they should do as well. shifting on the bed, she made room for naruto to join her at the head of the bed, which he eagerly did.

the two of them sat there for a minute, both working to overcome their nerves. it was naruto, who made the first move, his hand slowly moving to cover hinata's with his before holding her hand. leaning over, he placed a kiss to hinata's cheek. a light one, before he began peppering her cheek with kisses, trying to get her to relax. and it worked because soon hinata was laughing, giggling as she tried to push him away from her.

the kisses on her cheek soon turned to open mouth kisses moving closer to her mouth, and soon naruto was pressing his lips against hers. first, repeated pecks on her lips which hinata returned. the pecks soon turned in to a heavier kiss, naruto's lips pressing against hers a bit longer this time. the hand that wasn't holding hinata's moved to rest on her side as he deepened the kiss between them. as the kiss became heavier he parted his lips, his tongue running across hinata's mouth asking for entrance.

when she gave him the entrance he wanted, naruto ran his tounge inside of her mouth, getting a taste of his girlfriend and it made the kiss heavier. the hand on her side slid up to rest on her chest lightly with a familiar touch. the farthest they had ever gone before tonight was feeling hinata up through her clothes, so naruto knew he was at least good at that. hinata moaned into the kiss as he massaged her through the thin material of her tank top.

breaking the kiss for air, he loked at hinata through lidded eyes, watching her face for any discomfort. when he saw none, only her face slightly flushed and her eyes closed, he wanted to burn this look into his memory. but naruto didn't stare for long, knowing that it would make her uncomfortable. instead he leaned forward, pressing kisses to her neck softly, before running his tongue over a small patch of skin, licking at her and getting a taste of her once more.

each time naruto licked and nipped at her neck, hinata found herself moaning out softly, her eyes closing softly. normally she would warn him about leaving a hickey or something, but right now she couldn't think about that. her mind was elsewhere as he massaged her chest through her shirt, his tongue massaging at her skin.

"hinata…is it cool if i take off your shirt?" his voice was heavy, and hinata had never actually heard him sound like that before, but she gave a nod of her head and naruto pulled back so that he could watch as he pulled off hinata's shirt. he was sure that he looked like a kid on christmas as his eyes came to see hinata's pale skin and all he could think about was marking it and claiming her body as his.

and that is exactly what he did.

not waiting for her permission, he leaned forward and began pressing kisses along her cleavage, before dragging his tongue across her skin, tasting a part of hinata that he had never actually tasted before. his hands found themselves pressing against her chest, massaging her through the material of her bra. part of hinata––somewhere in the back of her mind because it wasn't the main focus of her thoughts right now––was upset that he hadn't commented on the lacy bra that she was wearing. she had gotten a matching bra and underwear set with the help of ino and sakura––though her two friends had told her that no guy actually notices when you have something like that, she still wanted to be dressed up.

the thought stayed in the back of her mind though as naruto pushed the bra down, revealing hinata's breasts to him fully. she couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed, she had always disliked just how big her breast were. they were large, and made her back hurt and made her get all of the wrong stares if she wore certain things and––

the way naruto was treating them right now made her take back every single bad thing that she had thought about her breasts. as his tongue lavished over one of her nipples, she moaned out, caught off guard by the sound that she made and she could feel her face flushing more. from the feeling that she was having as well as her own embarrassment.

naruto didn't seem to mind it at all though as he took one of hinata's nipples in his mouth. he had wanted to do this for so long and now here it was actually happening. as his tongue teased the small bub in his mouth, he listened to hinata moaning out. well, not moaning out, but the soft little gasps and sounds that she was making. and it was going straight to his crotch.

while his mouth busied itself with hinata's chest, his hands moved to touch her body once more. he slid them down her sides, his hands touching soft skin and running over her thick thighs, pulling her closer to him. he was hard by now, there was no denying that, but he would worry about that later. right now he was living out all of his fantasies with hinata.

pulling back from her chest, naruto couldn't help but take a look at the girl in front of him once more. once again committing this image to memory. her face was flushed, her pale skin marked with red marks from where naruto had kissed and licked and bit at her skin. her nipples were hard and–– oh god naruto was never going to forget about this. he was going to make sure that he could do this again and again.

"hey…hey…hinata." he cleared his voice once more as he looked at her, trying to sound normal and relaxed. like he wasn't filled with the absolute desire to take her right then and there.

"is it…is it okay if i go lower?" he kept his eyes on her, and she opened her eyes and looked down at her boyfriend. there was a slight hesitation on her behalf, but she nodded her head.

"can you lay back? and put your knees up.' naruto felt like this was a bit of an odd request, but he had figured that this would be the best position for him to actually do it in, from the videos he had watched and the guides that he had read––yes, he did very very thorough research–– they all had the girl's knees up in some variation and so naruto decided to go through with it that way.

there was once more a slight hesitation on hinata's behalf before she laid back on her back, raising her knees just a bit like naruto had requested of her in the first place.

"ah…if you're not comfortable with anything, let me know, okay? i'll stop." he looked hinata in the eyes as he spoke, wanting to make sure that she understood that he only wanted her to feel good and that anything that made her uncomfortable should've been made known immediately. hinara nodded her head as she looked at her boyfriend.

"i trust you, naruto-kun." her face flushed just a bit and she spread her legs a bit more for naruto, giving him room to settle in between them. that was what he needed to hear and the encouragement he wanted from her. he did as he intended, shifting and moving in between her legs finding the most comfortable position and leaning over hinata.

he had imagined being in this position for so long, but now that it was actually here––he was almost a little lost in his own excitement, but he licked his lips and refocused on the task. leaning down once more, naruto pressed a kiss to hinata's chest once more. keeping it slow as he did. soft kisses were pressed against her breasts as he visited all of the marks he made on her skin. his hands trailed down between the two of them, making an experimental touch between her legs, through the soft material of her shorts.

he could hear hinata's breath hitch just a bit and her reflexive action was to close her legs just a bit. and naruto's response was to pull his hand from between her legs, eyes immediately flying to look up at her for any discomfort.

"no…it's fine, keep going." hinata assured him softly, shaking her head a bit. naruto nodded his head once more before he resumed his kisses, his fingers pressing against hinata once more, making soft touches.

each sound that hinata made spurred naruto on further, and he brough his lips down farther, kissing at the soft expanse of her stomach. he had been told once, by sakura, that hinata wasn't exactly comfortable with her body, saying that hinata didn't like how she wasn't a perfect hourglass like ino, or muscular like tenten, or perfectly perportioned to be petite and cute like sakura (though he was sure that last part was sakura's own interpretation). hinata was soft, no matter how much she went to the gym or worked out, but naruto loved it all the same. even now as he was kissing and touching her skin.

she was just––perfect––and naruto kissed each spot of her that he thought was perfect. his fingers momentarily forgetting their movement as he pressed kisses against her stomach, and it wasn't long before hinata was giggling, laughing as naruto kissed her, tickling her with his kisses. hearing hinata laughing like this, only served to distract naruto from his original intents, laughing as he tickled her with his kisses.

his kisses tailed down lower, tickling hinata long the way, until his lips came to the band of her shorts. suddenly, the mood turned serious once more and naruto looked up at hinata asking for her permission to remove them. she gave a nod of her head, inhaling just a bit as she relaxed from the tickling and refocused on the mood. naruto moved his hands, and he couldn't help but notice that his hands were shaking just a bit as he pulled the shorts off and let them fall to the floor with the rest of hinata's clothes.

he could smell hinata, and it was intoxicating, and addicting. there was a wet spot on her underwear, and naruto knew that he did that and he couldn't help but feel a bit proud of what he had done. his fingers reached between her legs, his fingers rubbing along the wet spot lightly, listening to hinata's breath hitching as he touched her. he glanced up at hianta, watching the expression on her face as her eyes closed and her hips shifted into his touch.

it made him feel bold, and naruto pressed his fingers against her more, applying more pressure to his experimental touch. his fingers rubbed in a circle and he found himself biting on his bottom lip as hinata made more sounds. they were soft little mewls and it had naruto aching in his boxers, but he put that thought to the side once more as he paid attention to the girl in front of him.

he gave one more glance up to hinata before he moved his hands and pulled her underwear down. slowly, with a type of patience and delicateness that naruto never really exhibited before. he heard hinata's breath once more as he tugged them off and let them fall on the floor with her other clothes. she was naked in front of him, something that naruto had always wanted to have happen since they started dating and now here he was between her legs.

the way naruto was looking at her made hinata blush deeply, and she moved one of her hands to push at his face, covering his eyes with her hand.

"what what?" naruto was caught off guard, but didn't shake away hinata's hand from covering his face.

"don't look at me like that…it's embarrassing." despite the fact that he was between her legs, hinata instinctively found herself closing her legs––around him this time––and shying away from him, even with her hand on his face.

"i can't help it! you're you're…" there was a pause as naruto tried to find the right words to say to hinata to express how she looked to him. "looking like a snack!"

the loud laugh that hinata let out made naruto know that he had gotten his point across––kinda––and it made hinata know that naruto needed to not spend time with ino if he was saying things like this. it worked though, because naruto was able to shake away hinata's hand from her eyes and looked up at her.

"trust me, hinata." they had had made it this far, and hinata could only nod her head at his words. she trusted naruto. she loved him. he could do this.

dropping his attention back between her legs, naruto got the look that he had desired so much and he couldn't help but inale deeply. everything about hinata was perfect––the way she smelled, the way she looked, the way she reacted to everything––it was just perfect. and naruto loved it. his fingers resumed their place between her legs, creating the first skin to skin contat between the two.

she was warm, and soft and naruto loved it. he dragged his fingers along the length of her entrance, collecting he wetness on his fingers before he brought his fingers upwards. he searched for the spot that he read about, listening for hinata's response to help give him a hint as to if he had found it.

and when hinata gasped, naruto knew that he found exactly what he was looking for. the clit. he had read online that a lot of guys couldn't find it, didn’t even know what it was, etcetera etcetera. naruto wasn't going to be that guy, oh no, he was going to be as familiar with it as he could be.

he focused his attention on her clit, using his thumb to apply pressure and rub it in circles, listening as hinata made small sounds and it drove him on. pulling his thumb back, he pressed a finer inside of hinata, slowly and experimentally, watching and listening for any discomfort or displeasure from hinata. when h got none, though, he began to pump his fingers slowly, his thumb resuming it's spot on her clit.

with the tandem of his actions, he listened to hinata's voice as she made sounds, soft ones like before, each time he pushed his finger inside of her, his thumb circling around her clit. he added a second finger, slowing his movements for any sign of discomfort from hinata. when he didn't hear any, he picked up his pace once more. with how hinata was reacting, naruto decided it was time to apply the next piece of knowledge that he had found in his research.

lowering his mouth, he replaced the thumb that wad rubbing her clit with his tongue. once again, hianta gave a loud sound, different from the soft ones that she had been giving out with each movement of his fingers. it egged him on to he ran his tongue over it once more, flicking his tongue over it and hearing hinata gasp and moan out.

wrapping his lips around it, naruto began sucking softly, his fingers working on hinata as he attached his lips to her clit, sucking roughly and then softly, alternating between pressure just like he had read online. it was giving him the exact reaction he wanted from hinata, her eyes closing tightly as she moaned out once more. hinata was embarrassed by the sounds that she was making, completely unfamiliar with having made sounds like this, but she couldn't really stop herself, with the way naruto was working her over, because it was just perfect.

hinata's moans were just––so lewd. naruto had never actually heard her make any sound like this and it was absolutely enthralling and encouraging. his tongue ran over his clit once more before he began sucking again, hinata's reaction spurring him to keep going. pulling back from her, he kept his fingers working inside of her, pumping at a steady pace he looked at hinata, watching her face.

"do you like it, hinata-chan?" he bit his bottom lip as he watched her, trying to ignore the erection straining in his boxers. hinata could only nod her head as she opened her eyes. her face was flushed and her body was hot, but hianta loved it. she loved the way he worked on her and she realized that she could absolutely get used to this.

with hinata's approval, naruto remembered the one last thing he had read about online. fnding the g-spot. he had remembered reading about it and how it was the spot that if he got it right, it would drive a girl absolutely crazy, and that was what he wanted. his fingers slowed in their pace, and naruto began pressing his fingers upwards inside of hinata, angling them as he looked for that spot inside of her, wanting to bring her the pleasure that he had read about being associated with it.  

she cried out when naruto found that spot, and naruto could only bite his lip once more. leaning back down, eh focused on that spot, rubbing on it and attaching his lips to her clit once more. hinata's head was swimming as naruto paid attention to the two most sensitive spots, the spots that she had never really paid much attention to herself. she could feel her breath getting caught in her throat, and she could feel her eyes closing tightly as he rubbed at her.

"na-naruto-kun…" her voice was shaking and his name was light on her tongue and the way she said his name made him want her even more. he wanted to push her over the edge and he wanted it to be his fault. her fingers were curling in the sheets and she could tell that she was gripping them tightly and hinata could feel an unfamiliar heat in the bottom of her stomach.

his fingers pressed against her g-spot, massaging it gently as his tongue swirled over her clit and he flicked his tongue on it once more. that was all it took before hinata found herself climaxing, her muscles tightening around naruto's fingers and her back arching off of the bed, her hips canting into naruto's touch.

he worked her through her orgasm, his fingers pumping once more, but he pulled his mouth back from her, shifting on the bed once more, he leaned over her, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the side of hinata's face before he slid his fingers from inside of her. he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean slowly and getting one last taste of his girlfriend before he pulled back from her.

sitting back on her heels, he looked down at hinata once more, thoroughly proud of the fact that he had done this to her. there was a surge of pride that went through naruto once more, and he was already making notes in his head for next time. or he would've, until he felt a hand pressing against the front of his boxers. naruto was shocked when he realized that hinata was touching him through the thin material of his underwear.

"w-what? no, hinata it's ok–" he stopped when hinata shook her head and instead moved to press her hand inside of his underwear. her fingers––so soft, naruto couldn't help but shiver a bit––wrapped around his length and gave a few soft strokes. naruto didn't last long, he had been hard for far too long and hinata's hands were so soft and he didn't even think of holding off before he game in hinata's hand and his underwear.

hinata withdrew her hand and wiped it on the sheets, making a mental note that they would have to change the sheets in the morning. but now, now she was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep and lay in bed with her boyfriend. it seemed naruto had the same idea because he fell onto her side, an arm wrapping around her as he pulled her close to him.

* * *

 

tenten did not want coupons to  ichiraku's, the ramen place on campus. she did nto want naruto to thank her for giving him the idea to go down on hinata––really, she wanted nothing to do with that damn idea.

tenten wanted an a on the stupid project that her and naruto had been working on together. instead, they turned it in two days late and neither of them had a good excuse as to why they had turned it in late and why they _shouldn't_ be docked twenty points for turning it in late.

_(6:34pm)_ hey, i'll bring you some ramen at the office.

_(6:36pm) no thank you, that is not necessary.  
_

_(6:38pm) what? come on it's been a minute since we've eaten in the office._

_(6:40pm) i understand this, but unfortunately, i am not in the office right now._  
i am having a meeting with hiashi-sama, hinata-sama and naruto.  
to discuss what had originally been agreed with in   
the terms of them living together.

_(6:43pm) ????  
(6:44pm) what happened???_

_(6:50pm) apparently there has to be a discussion about sexual intercourse._  
(6:51pm) again.  
(6:52pm) i do not want ramen when i get home.(6:53pm) i want a drink. a heavy one.

_(6:55pm) okay, that works too._

**Author's Note:**

> wc: 5602


End file.
